A Shadow in the Light
by captainxbrooks
Summary: Shadow, brought up from Darkness himself, has been given the duty to avenge the dark. But she is led astray from her mission and falls into a world of love and beauty. Will Shadow complete her mission or be seduced by the light?


**While this is not my first fanfic, it is my first Legend fanfic so be kind.**

**Oh yes, and I do not own Legend...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Prologe**

Darkness… what is darkness? A shadow in the night? The evil in us all? The ruler of all things vial? Darkness is in fact a sad strange creature, misunderstood to all… and that's just how he likes it. But this story is not about Darkness, no… its about something so much more wrong and sickly. This story is of Shadow, the daughter of Darkness, for she committed the strangest of crimes. The most disgusting in his eyes and beautiful in others.This crime would amid a fog even over her, blinding her views on life and death, of what is good and evil. Something that would forever changer her black heart, if she ever had one at all…and with no more delay we move forth to Shadows long journey.

I take you to the darkest of all places known, the lair of Darkness. A place evil down to the smallest pebble: blazing with great fires and thick with the aroma of blood, sweat and smoke. This is the home of Shadow. And deep inside the dark, a young woman was preaching to a basin of water. The clearest and coolest of water that would seem out of place in surrounding such as this. A woman with long black locks of hair pulled back in a vine headband, and a voice of wicked seduction.

And with this voice she chanted sick hymns, "Show me the sight! The magical one! The unicorn of light!" If she could have avoided these airy words, she would have. But the task was there, and could not be held astray. "Lead to me the heavens! The purest of all who roam the earth!"

With that call, a drop of blood fell to the basin from the eye of Shadow; she squinted down into the blurring water and waited. Ripples appeared at the edges, anticipating another drop, and so it fell: another into the basin from her black eye. The water now swirled in the basin like the forest creatures as they would dance around a glowing fire in the moonlight, and through the ripples an image appeared.

Shadow leaned over the basin to watch the image. Two unicorns, trotted up the stream through the forest. The same stream where one of them was abducted last time. Only she was smarter than those fools, she would not be tricked by Gump and Jack, or have the naive sense as that Lily. She was Shadow, raised by Darkness himself, knowledgeable of all that is good and evil, and she would not fail.

Shadow cocked her head to one side and stared down at the unicorn in utter discus for such beauty, with a hunger to shoot at it with her arrow. With a last glance she let her finger skim the surface of the water and the image turned once again to clear water.

Shadow straightened herself up and wrapped her black tattered cloak around her shoulders. "Come Hemer!" She spat as she left the hall followed by a small greasy goblin. The pathways where dark, lit only by the glow of torches. Shadow walked swiftly through the caverns until she came to a pair of think black doors, where she stopped and pushed. They swung open with a loud echoing creak and she walked inside, her destination: before the lord of night, the seat of Satin, Lucifer, the Devil, of Darkness.

"Milord, she said bowing her head in respect. And when he did not speak she looked up.

In front of her sat something more monster than man: more dead than alive. His red skin and pointed chin, a fixed gaze, and sharp black horns to his attire. He nodded for her to continue.

"Milord, I have discovered the location of the unicorns they are again found at the stream. I'm sure innocence will drive me there."

Darkness smiled, "Good, very good my queen", He said in a smooth commanding voice. Darkness had found the girl when she was just an infant. She was abandoned and an inch from death, when Darkness founded her. And something about the baby sparked him, he wanted her. So he took the child and raised her to be his queen, daughter, and henchman. His fingers tapped against the arm of his throne chair as he was lost in his thoughts. "For the time I am too weak to hunt these creatures myself, so I entrust to you the duty. Bring me back the unicorns… alive and well, so we may sacrifice them and regain the power we lost to those forest creatures and the blasted boy, Jack," he almost spat the name, as if it was a curse to say it allowed.

"Yes, milord. I take your quest in great honor and I will not fail you," Shadow had thought of Darkness more as a boss, her lord, more than a lover, but she would do what was necessary to keep her place.

"I believe you rare words," Darkness nodded again and continued, "But beware those which I have told you, Jack and the elf, Gump, for they are tricky beings."

"I will, milord," Shadow assured him standing. "I will blind them with shadow."

Darkness gave a satisfied smile and beckoned Shadow forward. She did so and he kissed her softly on the forehead, "Now go, before the unicorns leave the forest." He ordered.

"Yes, milord, my love, I go swift," And with those words Shadow walked to the door where she was stopped by the sound of Darkness' voice.

"And I've ordered Blix to accompany you," He added.

Shadow closed her eyes in disgust. No matter how evil that worm was, she had never liked him. His intentions where not loyalty to the night, but for his own sick thirsts for power: he would abandon Darkness if the time came, with out a second thought. But Shadow said nothing and left the room back through the caves, Blix now keeping at her feet. She walked fast just to spite him and mounted her black stallion, Vixen, with such speed Blix was barely able to mount his small horse and keep up. Feeling satisfied with her cruelty Shadow kicked at the horse and rode into the sickening sweet afternoon air of the forest with a mission at hand.

* * *

**Ok, so that was part one.**** I hope you all liked it!**

**And if you want me to continue you _have_ to REVEIW and tell me so.**

**Thanx all!**

**_captainxbrooks_**


End file.
